Keraunophilia
by ani
Summary: A huge thunderstorm reveals one of Ryou's biggest secrets. So of course Bakura takes advantage, and learns that his hikari is more than a hormonal teenager. *PWP Lemon, Tendershipping*


AN: don't ask me why I was looking at paraphilias, I honestly don't know! Anywho, I came across this one and since everyone wants to make Ryou phobic, I decided to do the opposite.

* * *

The scattering of pencils on the floor as thunder rumbled through the apartment made Bakura turn to his host. Ryou had the edge of his chair and one corner of the table in a death grip, biting his lip as the lightning blinked in the balcony doors. "The storm's barely even started Yadonushi, and here you are ready to run and hide, crying for Mommy," he paused dramatically as the rain started pelting the glass, "Pathetic."

Ryou turned to the thief, ready to fight back when a long drum roll of thunder tumbled through the air, making him buck in his chair before he bolted. Smirking at the thought of continuing the torment, Bakura stood to follow, surprised to see the bathroom door slam shut. _'What are you thinking Yadonushi? A different room won't stop me.' _Bakura tried, slightly surprised that Ryou's mental walls were up stronger than ever. Thief's curiosity piqued, he stopped as he got to the door. Not only was it not locked, it wasn't even latched. "Ryou-" he called out as lightning flashed again.

And a loud moan could be heard with the resulting thunderclap.

Bakura couldn't help chuckling as he pushed the door open. There his host was; pants around his ankles, bracing himself over the toilet with his right hand, head hanging forward as his left hand went wild. He saw the lightning streak in the tiny window as Ryou groaned. Bakura smirked as Ryou's hips jerked with the next rumble. Slinking up right behind him, sliding his left arm under his, Bakura was surprised as Ryou just let his hand slide off his cock, let Bakura take control. He chuckled again as he wrapped his other arm around Ryou's waist, "All these years and I thought it was a stupid fear." Ryou rolled his head back onto Bakura's shoulder as he slowly slid his hand up his shaft, "You should have said something sooner."

"Yeah… right," by now Ryou was panting heavily, "A-and give… give you… an-another thing to-" a strobe of lightning cut him off as he moaned in ecstasy.

Bakura kissed his neck, "Now Yadonushi, when have I denied you your wishes," he hummed, sending a shiver down Ryou's back, "Especially when they could be so much fun." Bakura added a twist into his next jerk.

"Just shut up and finish me damn-" another roll of thunder had Ryou's hips bucking madly.

Bakura just tightened his grip around his waist, "As you wish Master." Two more rough jerks had Ryou screaming louder than the thunder. Barely managing to aim and keep Ryou upright, Bakura chuckled, "Don't fall asleep on me now Yadonushi, you can't leave me like this," he ground his erection into Ryou's backside.

Ryou's eyes snapped wide in shock, but another clap of thunder had him jerking back into it. "Bakura…" even he couldn't tell if he whined or moaned it.

"Since you're too much of a prude to do this outside," he laughed evilly as held Ryou tight, backing into the shower. Turning only the cold water on, Bakura spun around, keeping himself between Ryou and the door as he squirmed and fought.

Ryou barely got his hands on the wall before Bakura shoved him into it. Shivering at the cold water pelting his legs and hips, he kept twisting, "Bakura stop it. Let me go, what are you trying to do?" A blink of midday-like light and loud crack made all the fight leave him.

And the power to the whole building.

Bakura chuckled as he slid one hand up Ryou's shirt. "Think about it Yadonushi, doing this out there. In that." He rubbed and pinched a nipple, getting a bit-back whimper, "That cold rain lashing down, biting into your skin as those winds blew it all around us. Our hair, our clothes blowing every which way." His left hand left Ryou's body, fumbling with his own jeans, "Feeling that thunder stampeding around us, beating through us." Another drum roll added to his picture, making Ryou's hips move. "And the lightning!"

"Wha-what about…" Ryou tried to get him to continue the fantasy, whining as Bakura started fondling his renewed arousal.

Bakura groaned as he got his pants off his hips. Slapping the shampoo bottle in Ryou's hand, Bakura held his out. Ryou caught on quickly, squeezing a good amount into his hand. "Just imagine it. The flashes coming from every direction, all around us. Watching it crash between the clouds." Bakura slathered his cock, smirking evilly as he stopped everything. "That sudden instant when it cracks to the ground," he suddenly thrust forward fully.

Ryou was so lost in the fantasy that the pain barely registered; his gasp quickly turned to a moan as a series of flashes filtered into the room. "Just think Yadonushi," Bakura started pulling out, "if it feels this good inside," he thrust in even harder. "Can you imagine what it would feel like out there."

Another thrust hitting his sweet spot dead on just as the thunder crashed had Ryou seeing stars, "BAKURRAAAA!"

"That's it little one, scream for me," he kept pounding into him, twisting them so Ryou was facing the shower, the 'rain' was falling on his face, down his chest. "Tell the whole building just what I'm doing, what you want."

"Ha-harder Kura," he gasped out between moans.

Bakura almost laughed as Ryou put one foot on the wall in front of them. "That's it my little slut," he smirked into Ryou's neck as he took Ryou's hand and wrapped it around his own cock, "Help me out here."

Ryou was too far gone, too lost in his lust to match Bakura's rhythm. But it didn't take long for both guys to find their release, screaming each others names with the long drum roll, Ryou's ecstasy so great he passed out. Slumping back against the wall and sliding to the floor, Bakura barely had enough sense to shut off the water before sleep overtook him.

"What the fuck?" Bakura cried out moments later as the power suddenly returned; over-bright lights and at least three appliances screeching at them snapping him awake.

His sopping wet sex kitten stirred in his arms, moaning in pain and anger now. "Kura, wha the helldya do now?" his voice slurred by sleep.

He chuckled wickedly, "Just screwed your brains out during a heavy thunderstorm, my little kitten."

Ryou's eyes opened at the laugh, but as Bakura's words sunk in all he could do was smile. Nuzzling against Bakura's neck, he half-whined half-mumbled, "Just make it go away so we can sleep."

"Of course Master," Bakura chuckled, wrapping his arms around Ryou as the shadows gained a few modern amenities.

* * *

Now I challenge you to do one for Bakura, even if it's kelptophilia. I hope you enjoyed my lemon drop!


End file.
